


Warden From Themyscira

by lovecraftsfirstborn



Category: DC Comics, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Donna Troy - Freeform, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Loki Odinson - Freeform, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor (2011), Titans, Wonder Girl - Freeform, conor leslie - Freeform, loki laufeyson - Freeform, mcu / dctv, tom hiddleston - Freeform, wonder woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecraftsfirstborn/pseuds/lovecraftsfirstborn
Summary: What if, Odin was so fed up with Loki's action, that he decided to give him a lesson, but not by himself, but with help of Amazonians? What if Loki, would have a warden, following him like a shadow, anywhere he would go? Will he change his additude to the others, or decide that he preffers to be locked in the cage, like an animal for the rest of his life?
Relationships: loki / wonder girl, loki laufeyson / donna troy - Relationship





	Warden From Themyscira

We all know what happend in New York in 2012, and who was behind this all. We all also know that Odin was really mad on his addopted son. We all have heard this story propably more than once, or twice. But there is one story that Odin kept for himself.

This happend when Thor and Loki were around 10. The two genius minds decided to give themself a bit of a trip to Themyscira, to met those powerful women that they both heared so much about.

Without realising that they are not allowed there, and after tricking Heimdall, this part was of course Loki's job, they went there. And they destoryed some important for them statue. Long story short, they got in a lot of trouble, from both sides, their father and Amazonians. Just to keep peace between them, Odin made a deal with their leader, promissing that when the day comes, they will be allowed to punish naughty boys for their action.

Because punishing a child wasn't how those womans would ever act, they loved childreen, no matter how much they would piss them off. And the day has came. Loki messed up so badly, that Amazonians decided this is the best time for them, to show up again, and give him a lesson.

And lets be honest, it was on hand for Odin, he didn't had to punish the younger of the two by himself, and make his wife sad by that. Because trickster was her favourite, and everyone knew that. 

Also, Loki wouldn't listen to his father, of course he would nod and agree with anything he would say, but at the end of the day, he wouldn't care to actually think about his behaviour. And this is where Amazonians came in. They were willing to give him punishment, that would make him regret, at least in 1%. Let's be realistic, thats all that anyone could get out of him.

Not aweare of anything Loki was in the prison allong with other criminals, thinking that is the place that he's gonna die in, but then his tricky nature got the wheel again, making him think about his next death, which actually won't be the death of his. We all know this trick, way to well.

Of course, he wasn't alone in there, he was getting his daily visits from his mother, Frigga. But this usually was her monologues. And he was fine with it. She hasn't done anything to help him in front of his not so father, so she's not getting anything out of him either. He loved her very much, more than anyone ever, but wasn't in mood for chitchats.

Amazonian who was meant to be the one was Donna Troy. True beauty of this world. That type of beauty, which made u want to kneel and ask her to marry you everytime you saw her. We all know this type.

But enough about her outside, let's talk about her inside. Donna Troy was badass, with no mercy or patience. Also, she was the boss type. Everything had to be as she wanted.

She was just perfect to make Trickster roll his eyes to the highest gods, and try to fake his death AGAIN.

The first thing that came to Friggas mind when she saw her, was that she looked like female version of her younger son.

The moment that babysitter came to Asgard, guards were send to bring Trickster in front of his father.

She knew that it is gonna cause a lot of trouble, because it already felt out of her comfort zone, but she was asked to to it, and if her people want her to do something, she will do it.

Okay, now let's talk about the sprinkles on top, what will outside world be told about mystery woman.

The plan for that was, that for outside world Amazonian beauty will be guest of the royal family, and Loki will be the one who will make her feel wanted in there, nice and sweet like a puppy. But let's be honest, that wasn't the greatest plan, but people belived in it, and that's what matters the most. Because everyone can change, right?

None of the two, at the moment was aweare, how bad time were ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome. I hope you enjoyed this beginning, and also it u see any mistakes please let me know. Xo's Layla


End file.
